


As The School Bell Rings

by AngelWaves



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWaves/pseuds/AngelWaves
Summary: High School AU crossover.Ms Earp and Ms Haught are teachers at Purgatory High. They are in a relationship and the students know about it. This is a chilled out fanfiction that has the addition of some fan favourite characters out of different shows that work alongside the couple. Nicole teachers Law and Drama, where Waverly teaches English, History and Language. They are living their best life, yet things may mess up their lives, and hit them hard. What can I say? It's high school.





	1. CHAPTER 1

“And I believe that concludes the senior school assembly for today.” Principle Woods announced.

The senior year's students were sitting in the auditorium, year 10s, up the front, year 11s in the middle and year 12s, up the back. The teachers were standing near the walls of the auditorium managing each different year level to make sure everyone was listening and not mucking around.

All students went for the exit of the auditorium when,

“Wait, students, the year 10s will exit through the main doors, the year 11s by the side door and the year 12s through the rear.” Principle Woods concluded.

Each different year level, headed for the exits they were directed to leave through. The teachers not far behind. Once out of the auditorium the students dispersed, heading towards their lockers to get what they needed for lunch break. Students were running to the canteen to get to the front of the line, and others were chatting with their friends about what they were doing on the weekend, due to it being Friday. Ms Earp and Ms Haught headed back to their offices to have lunch and do some last-minute marking for their classes.

“So, Waves, what are we doing tonight, for movie night?” Nicole asked her girlfriend and fellow co-worker.

“Ms Haught, what did I tell you about using nicknames at work?” Waverly responded in a hushed tone.

“Well Ms Earp, the students already know we are together, so I didn’t see the wrongness in it,” Nicole explained.

Before Waverly could respond she heard her name being called.

“MS EARP!” a student yelled from behind her.

Waverly spun around to see who wanted her attention. It was one of her students in her year 12 English class.

“Hi Saskia, what did you need?” Waverly asked the student running up to her.

“I was wondering if you could help me with my practice essay in my spares next period?” Saskia asked.

“Of course, I don’t have a class in either period 5 or 6, I’ll come, help you in the library,” Waverly stated, smiling at her student.

“Thank you so much, Ms Earp, you are the best,” Saskia replied running off to enjoy her lunch.

“Well, well, well, looks like someone has a favourite teacher,” Nicole stated smirking at Waverly.

“Oh, grow up Nicole.” Waverly laughed, taking Nicole's arm and walking to the English and History building where their offices were.

Once they entered the teacher common room area where their desks were, Nicole went to get her purse out of her bag so she could buy lunch from the canteen. Waverly walked towards the kitchen area to collect her vegan meal from the shared fridge.

“I’m just gonna pop to the canteen to get my lunch, I’ll be back soon,” Nicole announced kissing Waverly on the cheek as she sat down at the lunch table in the office.

Waverly smiled and waved Nicole goodbye. Waverly was joined by a fellow English teacher Ms Griffin.

“Hey Waverly, how’s everything going?” Ms Griffin asked her fellow co-worker.

“I'm going good Clarke, one of my students has asked me to help her next periods,” Waverly explained.

“That’s good, I love when my students do that,” Clarke replied.

Ms Danvers sat down next to Waverly at the table. She opened up her lunch for the day which was pot stickers and started eating them.

“Hey, Kara” Waverly and Clarke exclaimed.

“Hey, guys,” Kara replied.

The three women were having a really in-depth chat about, how the study design for English should change as the books that the students were reading weren’t diverse enough for this day and age and that needs to change.

“I know, there isn’t enough diversity in the books that the students are required to read,” Kara stated.

“For sure, Nicole and I were talking about this a few nights ago.” Waverly declared.

\---

Nicole was waiting in the teacher line at the canteen when she bumped into Mr Dolls.

“Hey, Dolls!” Nicole exclaimed.

“Hey, Nicole.” Dolls replied.

“You heading back to your office?” Nicole asked.

“Nah, the boys of my year 12 sport class have challenged me to a match of basketball.” Dolls explained.

“Oh wow, well good luck to them, you are gonna smash their asses,” Nicole stated.

“Ha, thanks mate, talk soon, see ya.” Dolls thanked and continued walking toward the basketball courts.

“NEXT” the canteen lady announced.

Nicole walked up to the counter and ordered what she wanted, as well as something extra for Waverly.  
Nicole got her food and started walking back to her office. She was stopped in her path by a group of year 7s.

“Hey, Ms Haught, I was wondering if I could get an extension on the police project.” One of the year 7s asked.

“Um, well it is due tonight, Kristen,” Nicole stated.

“I know but I haven’t had time to finish it because the internet at home hasn’t been working.” Kristen declared.

“Ok then, you can have an extension, but next time, give me more notice ok,” Nicole reassured.

“Thank you, Ms Haught.” Kristen smiled walking off.

She said goodbye to the year 7s and kept walking to her office.

\---  
Nicole arrived back at her office and placed her purse back into her bag, then headed over to the lunch table with the rest of the staff.

“Hey babe, the canteen had vegan cookies, so I got you some,” Nicole announced once she reached the table.

“Aww, thanks, babe,” Waverly said while turning in her seat to thank her girlfriend.

Nicole sat on the other side of Waverly and put down her pasta in front of her and the vegan cookies next to Waverly’s lunch. She opened the foil packaging of her pasta and dug in.

“This pasta is so good, I swear the canteen is getting better,” Nicole stated licking her lips.

“That’s good, and I’m happy that they are catering for everyone’s different dietary requirements” Waverly added.

“It’s definitely a plus!” Kara jumped in.

Principle Woods walked through the office door, she walked up to the table and smiled at her employee’s. She went up to Clarke and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, darling” Lexa smirked.

“Hey, babe, what brings you here?” Clarke asked her wife.

“I was just checking to see how my wife was and if she needed anything,” Lexa replied.

“Well thank you, but I’m going good,” Clarke exclaimed.

“Ok babe, I’ll see you after school,” Lexa answered, then walking out of the office.

“She’s such a softie,” Clarke whispered so Lexa couldn’t hear.

There was a knock at the office door, Kara got up from her seat and went to answer it. Kara answered the door, she was met with a student that she didn’t recognise.

“Who are you here to see?” Kara asked the student.

“I’m here for Ms Earp and Ms Haught.” The student replied.

“Ok, I’ll get them for you,” Kara said as she walked off to get her co-workers.

“A student is here to see Waverly and Nicole,” Kara stated as she sat back down to finish her lunch.

Nicole and Waverly got up from their seats and walked to the door. They were met with a student that they both teach.

“Hi Sophie, what are you here for?” Nicole asked the student in front of her.

“I was wondering what Standout was doing for Pride March??” Sophie asked her favourite teachers.

“Well, what we know is that we are attending.” Waverly smiled.

This would be the fourth year that the school’s queer standout group would be attending Pride March. Purgatory Pride was her and Nicole’s favourite town event, and she loved that she could involve the school.

“Ok awesome, because some of the popular girls came up to me saying it was cancelled,” Sophie said with worry in her voice.

“Oh no, of course, it’s happening,” Waverly assured putting her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Ms Earp and Ms Haught, you are the best.” Sophie smiled thanking her teachers. She turned around and walked off to enjoy the rest of her lunch.

“Wonder who those popular girls were?” Waverly questioned, looking at her girlfriend with curiosity.

“I think I may have an idea,” Nicole answered with a stern look.

“Who are the girls?” Waverly asked.

“Luana and Stephanie” Nicole breathed.

“They’ve been giving Sophie shit, since the start of the year.” Nicole continued.

“Has Sophie complained?” Waverly asked.

“No, because she’s afraid that the girls will bully her even more,” Nicole replied.

“We need to do something” Waverly stated.

“And we will” Nicole concluded.

Both women walked back into the office to get ready for the next two periods as the bell was about to ring. Waverly walked to her desk and collected the things she needed to help Saskia with her essay. Nicole collected the things she needed for her next double which was year 11 Drama.  
Kara and Clarke, as well as the other staff all, collected their things for their next classes. It was Friday afternoon so they knew their students would be tired from the long week. They have planned to give the students an easy lesson.

“See you guys on Monday,” Kara yelled walking out of the office and to her next class.

“You too!” Waverly responded walking out behind her.

Nicole and Waverly were walking side by side to their next classes. Nicole gave Waverly a kiss on the cheek when they reached the library.

“I’ll pick you up after period 6” Nicole smiled.

“Bye babe, enjoy the year 11s” Waverly waved as she walked through the double glass doors of the school library.

Nicole kept walking towards the school performing arts centre. She was greeted by her students, who were waiting outside the building.

“Hey, class!” Nicole yelled as she walked down the steps towards the building.

“Hey Ms Haught!” some of her students replied.

Nicole let her students into the building and they ran into the theatre. The students took a seat in the audience seating and placed their books down by their feet.

“So, due to it being Friday, I won’t make you do any theory, so today we are going to do improvisation performances,” Nicole announced to her class which was cheering.

“Thank you, Ms Haught, you are the best.” One of her students called out.

“Well thank you, Romy.” Nicole thanked one of her favourite students.

“Well, what can I say, you are the best teacher,” Romy announced proudly.

“Thank you, Romy,” Nicole smiled.

Nicole went back to telling her students what they needed to do for these improvisation performances. She said that they needed to get into groups of four and then make up their performance with a stimulus word. The word was demons.

Each student got into a group of four and spread out in the audience area where there were no seats and started planning their performances.

\---

Waverly met Saskia in the year 12 study room in the library. She took a seat next to her student and started reading what she had written.

“You are getting the basis of the text, but I want to see some more detail,” Waverly stated.

“Oh ok, so all I need to add, is detail?” Saskia asked.

“Yes, and also some more quotes” Waverly answered.

“Ok, thank you, Miss.” Saskia thanked as she started writing out another essay.

Waverly helped her write the sentences more professional and making the language less inclusive. Waverly wrote out paragraphs out for Saskia and showed her what needed to be added and what doesn’t have to be in the paragraph.

“Do you understand it now?” Waverly asked her hard-working student.

“Yes, I do,” Saskia answered, very happy with how much she improved during the short time they had been working.

They continued to work and went through the text that the essay was based on, which was Twelve Angry Men. Waverly helped Saskia make a quote sheet with all the quotes that were needed for the three topics that she was writing about in her essay.

“I think you are much more prepared now,” Waverly announced, proud of what they had achieved in the tutor session.

The bell sounded, concluding the school day.

“Thank you, Ms Earp, I’ll see you on Monday.” Saskia thanked as she picked up her books and headed out of the library.

“It was my pleasure,” Waverly smiled.

She gathered her things together and started to head out of the library. She was greeted by a giant smile from her girlfriend, who was standing at the library main desk. Nicole was talking to the librarian while Waverly was packing up her stuff. Nicole had let her class out early, as she knew it was Friday and knew the kids wanted to get out of school as fast as they could.

“Hey babe,” Nicole said putting her hand out for her girlfriend to hold.

“Hey” Waverly replied smiling.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and they walked out of the library and towards their offices. Once they arrived at the office they gathered the things that they needed for the weekend. Waverly knew she had marking to do for her year 9 history class so she piled that up onto her desk to take home. Nicole did the same, she knew she had marking to do for her year 7 law class and year 11 drama class. The police projects were due at 10 pm tonight as well having to mark the drama SACs, she’s going to have a long weekend.

Waverly had finished packing all of the history assignments into her bag and walked over to Nicole’s desk to help her with packing her bag. Waverly helped put all the drama SACs into Nicole’s bag, while Nicole was doing some last-minute changes to Kristen’s due date on the school system.

“I swear that child, just refuses to do her homework,” Waverly stated looking at Nicole’s laptop.

“Yeah, I’ve come to think that too.” Nicole agreed.

“Well she is a year 7, they hate doing their homework,” Waverly said, thinking about how her year 7 English class hates homework.

“Too true.” Nicole agreed.

She shut down her computer and placed it in her bag carefully so she wouldn’t squash the SACs. She picked up her bag and took Waverly’s hand as they walked out of their office. The women walked toward the teacher carpark, saying goodbye to students who passed by them. They reached the carpark and found their car. Waverly opened the boot to put their bags in. She then walked to the passenger side as she liked when Nicole drove. Nicole started the ignition and reversed the car out of the parking space with ease. Nicole was a better driver than Waverly, that’s why Waverly preferred her driving. Nicole turned the car toward the exit and drove forward. They left the carpark and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Beep, Beep, Beep”

Waverly turned over from her embrace of Nicole to turn off her alarm. It was now 7:30 am and she and Nicole needed to get up. Today was Monday, meaning it was the start to another long and tiring week at Purgatory High. The loss of warmth that Nicole had felt made her eyes open and groan at the sound of her girlfriend’s alarm. Nicole hated Mondays because she knew she had to teach year 7s for the first two periods. 

Waverly lifted herself up to get out of bed when she felt two strong arms appear around her waist pulling her backward. Her hands rested on the arms and she leaned into the body behind her. She felt soft kisses being placed on the side of her neck, she leaned her head to the side so Nicole could have better access. Waverly’s hands moved their way up to her girlfriend’s neck to pull her closer. Waverly was now sitting in Nicole’s lap, with the Nicole slightly grinding onto Waverly’s backside. 

“Nicole, we need to get ready” Waverly breathed, knowing that they shouldn’t be doing this right before school. 

“Just a few more minutes” Nicole spoke in between her kisses. 

“Ok, but only a few more” Waverly confirmed. 

… 

After their little session in bed, Nicole and Waverly got up and started getting ready for work. Nicole went downstairs while Waverly went to have a cold shower to calm her down from what happened earlier when they first woke up. Waverly entered the bathroom taking off her pajamas and hopping into the shower. Nicole headed down the stairs of her house towards the kitchen when she was met by her ginger cat. 

“Hey, Calamity Jane” Nicole stoked the cat behind its ears. 

The cat purred and leaned into the touch of her owner. Nicole them released her hand from her pet and stood up to make breakfast for her and her girlfriend. She also got out the cat food to feed Calamity. 

“Here you go,” Nicole said while placing the cat bowl down on the floor for the cat. 

Nicole then heard the shower stop as she turned on the stove. She then walked over to the pantry and fridge to collect the ingredients she needed to make blueberry pancakes. While she was happily flipping the pancakes, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Arms wrapped around her stomach and a soft kiss was placed to the back of her neck. 

“Hey baby” she heard her girlfriend say from behind. 

“Hey” Nicole replied, turning around to face her beautiful girlfriend, placing the pan back down on the stove. 

Nicole leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss, Waverly met her halfway and connected their lips. It was a soft and loving kiss. Waverly moved her hands up to Nicole’s red curls and played with them while they kissed. Nicole released herself from the kiss, putting her forehead to Waverly’s. 

“I love you” Nicole breathed smiling at her girlfriend. 

“I love you too,” Waverly replied with a matching smile. 

They separated so Nicole could finish off making their breakfast. Once the pancakes were complete, she got two plates out of the cupboard and placed a pancake on each. She then took the plates and placed them down on the dining table. She then went back to the fridge to collect the jug of orange juice. Nicole poured both her and Waverly a glass of orange juice to have with their pancakes. 

After they had eaten breakfast, Nicole quickly ran upstairs to have a quick shower and get dressed for her day. Waverly made their lunches and collected the things they both needed for their classes today. Waverly was teaching Year 11 English in the first two periods and Nicole had double Year 7 Law. As much as both women loved their jobs, they still had a hard time getting ready for a Monday morning. All the teachers at Purgatory High dreaded Mondays as it also meant the end of their weekend too. 

Nicole had finished getting ready and she sprinted down the stairs with her shoes in her left hand and her last minute making in her right. It was now 8:20 am and they needed to be at the school for an 8:45 am staff briefing. Their morning activity had set both women back about 20 minutes meaning they may be running a little late. Their lunches had been made and put into their work bags. Waverly had set them at the front door while she brewed up some coffee for both of them to take. 

Nicole was sitting on the couch tying up her converse, as Waverly was pouring the coffee evenly into two travel mugs. When she had finished pouring and accomplished not getting any coffee anywhere she placed the coffee pot back on its stand and brought both cups over to the coffee table. Nicole had finished putting her shoes on and picked up her cup and headed towards the front door, with Waverly right behind her. Both women left the house and hopped into Nicole’s car. They drove off to school, with 10 minutes to get there before the meeting, luckily it only takes the couple 5 minutes to get to the school. 

…

They had arrived at the school with 5 minutes to spare. Nicole had found a park in the teacher carpark and both women hopped out and sprinted to the teacher common room in the main office. They had arrived just as Principle Woods had started talking, they maneuvered their way into the common room and stood together near the far windows of the office. Lexa had looked up at the couple with an unhappy expression. She knew that Waverly and Nicole were together and also knew that they tended to show up late on Mondays due to them not being able to get out of bed. 

“Morning everybody” Lexa began. 

“It is the start of another week, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend and are ready to get into teaching for another week.” She continued. 

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other wishing they could take a whole week off because they were so tired. All the marking and continuous annoyance of some students were throwing the couple through a loop. They needed a vacation and they knew it couldn’t wait until the school holidays. 

Lexa continued to talk about the upcoming events and how every teacher had to be present at the Athletics Carnival coming up later that week. 

“Students can be reckless and immature when it comes to school events, I need you all to be on the ball and make sure nothing bad happens,” Lexa affirmed. 

“You are all dismissed,” Lexa announced. 

All the teachers exited the main teacher common room and headed to their own offices to get organised for their first two classes. Waverly and Nicole walked out of the common room hand in hand, walking back through the main office and out into the spring morning of April in Purgatory. Waverly loved spring because that meant Purgatory pride was coming up in late April and that she could wear more summery clothing. She hated wearing such big coats to school because they were awful to carry around when she took them off. Waverly smiled at Nicole as they were walking to their offices. She couldn’t believe that their 3-year anniversary was not too far away in May. Being with Nicole was incredible and Waverly loved her so much. They had met back in their first year of teaching at Purgatory High and fell head over heels for each other. 

They had finally reached the English/Humanities building. Nicole opened the office door for her and Waverly. They walked in and skidded over to their desks to collect their things they needed for their classes. Waverly picked up her laptop, pencil case, and Year 11 English textbooks. Nicole did the same, she picked up her laptop, Year 7 Law textbooks and pencil case. Nicole turned from her desk and smiled at Waverly, she loved her girlfriend so much and was so happy they had met all those years ago. Nicole walked up to Waverly and gave her a kiss on the head, Waverly turned around to face the taller woman and got up on her tip toes to give Nicole a proper kiss on the lips. Nicole smiled into the kiss. They separated knowing that they had to get to their classes before they got a call from the office telling them to urgently to get to their classes. 

“I’ll see you at recess baby” Nicole breathed as she leaned into Waverly’s forehead. 

“You too, baby.” Waverly smiled. 

They both left the office and went to their respective rooms where their classes were being held. Waverly only had to walk around to the back of the building for her class, due to English classes being held downstairs. Nicole left her girlfriend as she walked up the stairs to her Law class. Both women were happy that they taught classes in the same building because they knew they weren’t too far from each other, and if an emergency came up they would find each other very easily. 

“Good Morning class” Waverly announced as she walked up to the group of Year 11 students that were standing outside of the classroom. 

She walked her way through the students, getting her keys from her pocket to open the classroom door. She opened the door, then held it for her students so they could walk into the classroom. Each student found a seat in the class and Waverly walked up to the front and put her belongings down on the desk. 

She got out her whiteboard markers and starting writing out the lesson on the board. She heard the students talking about their weekend to their friends, mentioning that there was a massive Year 12 party over the weekend. Waverly smiled to herself, as she remembered her days of being a Year 12 and never getting enough of the partying. She loved the massive parties that the Year 12 cheerleaders always used to throw. 

“Ok class, today we are learning about the representation of diversity in books, T.V. shows, and films” Waverly announced to her class as she turned around to look at her students.   
“YES!” Waverly heard one of her students say from the back row. 

It was her student Romy, Nicole also teaches this student for Drama and has only ever said nice things about her. 

“I assume that you like diverse representation, Romy?” Waverly asked the blonde student. 

“Yes, I do Waverly.” Romy giggled to her friend sitting next to her. 

As much as Waverly respected and liked Romy, she had a tendency to get on her nerve, because she rarely used her last name and didn’t talk to her professionally. For some reason Nicole didn’t have to deal with the same issue. 

“Romy, what have I told you about using my first name?” Waverly asked sternly. 

Romy was still laughing with her best friend Page. Waverly then walked up to the student and stood in front of her desk with a stern expression on her face. Romy looked up, her eyes full of tears from the laughing. 

“Well Waverly, I’ve never been one to use last names.” Romy scoffed. 

“That’s it, Romy, you’re going to spend the rest of the double in the Principal’s office” Waverly yelled, walking back to the desk to get a Principal pass. 

“What??” Romy shrieked. 

“I’ve told you again and again not to use my first name” Waverly yelled again. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it” Romy announced. 

“It’s disrespectful!” Waverly shouted. 

The whole class went silent, they have never seen Ms. Earp this angry at a student before. That is why it took Romy off guard when she asked her to stop using her first name. Romy always mocks Ms. Earp and Ms. Earp doesn’t take any offense, she usually laughs and continues to teach the class. 

There was a knock at the classroom door, Waverly looked away from the disrespectful student and over to the door. She smiled when she saw it was her girlfriend, she walked over to open the door. The whole class looked over to the couple, smiling because they were adorable. 

Waverly let Nicole into the classroom, closing the door behind her. Nicole looked at Waverly seeing that she wasn’t okay. She had heard yelling from the classroom above and knew it was Waverly so she told her class to keep answering the questions in the textbook while she investigated what was going on in her girlfriend’s classroom. 

“Hey, Year 11s” Nicole announced. 

“Hey, Ms. Haught” some of the class replied. 

“So, what’s happening? I heard a racket from my classroom upstairs” Nicole asked. 

“Romy was pissing off Ms. Earp.” A student clarified. 

“Language, Stephanie” Waverly sternly announced. 

“Sorry Ms.” Stephanie apologised. 

“Hey! Romy didn’t mean it, Ms. Earp used to be fine with Romy calling her Waverly.” Page announced defending her best friend. 

“Thanks, Page” Romy whispered to her best friend as she sat back down. 

“Anything to get my bestie out of trouble” Page whispered back smiling. 

“Okay, so Romy usually calls Ms. Earp, Waverly?” Nicole asked Page. 

“Yes, and Ms. Earp has never acted out at it.” Page confirmed. 

“Ok thank you, Page.” Nicole smiled at her other favourite student. 

“Ms. Earp and Romy, may I talk with you privately,” Nicole asked her girlfriend and student. 

“Class, please start researching diversity in media, when I come back we will have a class discussion,” Waverly announced. 

The class got their computers out and started researching different movies, TV shows and books that had impeccable representation of diversity. Waverly, Romy, and Nicole walked out of the classroom and around the corner of the building to have a private conversation. 

“Ok babe, why are you so angry at Romy?” Nicole asked her girlfriend. 

“I don’t know.” Waverly sighed. 

“Well you have to have a reason,” Nicole said looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Romy seems upset.” Nicole continued now looking at the student who was leaning against the wall of the building. 

“She shouldn’t have used my first name.” Waverly huffed. 

“But Page said that she always uses it and you seem fine with it.” Nicole clarified. 

“GOD! Nicole, you don’t get it.” Waverly yelled throwing her hands up in the air. 

“What don’t I get?” Nicole asked now getting pissed. 

“You will never understand the pressure I have to go through to be superior,” Waverly explained. 

“And why do you think that?” Nicole asked. 

“Because you are tall and scary at times, students are afraid of you,” Waverly exclaimed. 

“I scare you?” Nicole whispered. 

“Yes, you do.” Waverly cooed. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third AU Wayhaught story and I love writing them. Although I am in school still so I may not update as often as you want. I'll make sure to try my best and get out new chapters when I can. I hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a comment and maybe even a kudos! 
> 
> Instagram: supergirls.twin  
> Twitter: romstar_grande  
> Tumblr: babywaves95


End file.
